Most current cleaning products which are effective for grease removal, include using a “smelly” cleaner and compensate for the unpleasant odor by running a fan, opening a window, or leaving the room; using a bad smelling cleaner but then following up with an air freshener or other solution; or using a cleaner that is not as effective and put more effort into cleaning the mess. Current commercial cleaning products that perform well on the removal of greasy soil often have an unpleasant odor. For instance, some cleaners are quite unpleasant to use and others may have a bleach odor, which many consumers find objectionable.